


Get down on your knees (Tell me you love me)

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Facial Shaving, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Washing, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, No Smut, Shaving, Showers, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Sometimes, the one thing Jim needs is for someone else to take charge.





	Get down on your knees (Tell me you love me)

Leonard had been watching Jim closely all throughout dinner. The blond had been abnormally quiet from the second he’d walked into their quarters that evening.

“So, how did your day go?” Leonard asked as Jim poked the mashed potatoes on his plate.

“The usual.” Jim shrugged, then belatedly tacked on, “What about yours?”

“Good, though my boyfriend is currently acting stranger than usual.”

Jim shrank back and shoved his plate away.

“Okay, something’s definitely up. What is it?” Leonard asked gently.

“The usual.”

“Then what’s upsetting you so much?”

“It’s just a lot. Reports and keeping in touch with command and making sure the ship is running smoothly. I’m in charge of _everything_ , Bones.”

“What would help? What can I do to help?”

Jim looked up from the table and at Leonard. “I want to stop being in charge of everything,” he whispered.

“I need you to be specific. What do you want or need?”

“I…I don’t know.”

Leonard thought for a moment then pushed Jim’s plate back in front of him. “Finish eating, then we can talk more,” he said, not missing the way Jim’s face brightened just the faintest bit at his words.

Jim didn’t say a word as he picked up his fork and began eating like he hadn’t in days. Leonard watched him curiously for a moment, then went back to eating his own dinner. After they both finished and Leonard put their dirty dishes on a tray, setting it right outside their door. He walked back into the quarters to find Jim exactly where he left him, sitting at the desk they used as a dining table and looking at Leonard with a strange mix of hopefulness and nervousness. Leonard moved his chair over so he could sit face to face with Jim without the table in the way.

“I need to know what you need from me. Do you need me to just leave you be for the night? Or watch a movie? Or just talk?” Leonard said softly.

“I don’t know,” Jim whispered the hint of nervousness gradually taking over.

Leonard thought for a moment, then asked, “Are yes or no questions alright?”

Jim nodded.

“I need you to say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ when I ask them, okay?”

“Ok.”

“Do you want to be left alone and have me not bother you for a little while?”  

“No,” Jim shook his head frantically.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

Jim shrugged.

“Yes or no.”

“I don’t know, Bones.”

Leonard sighed. “There’s something you want, or need, yes?”

“Yes,” Jim whispered.

“Tell me. I can’t read your mind.”

“I want to be your submissive.”

Leonard furrowed his eyebrows and stared at him for a moment as if Jim had lost his mind. “I’m not tying you up or any of that tonight. You are in no state for that.”

“Not your submissive like that unless you wanted to. I meant like you deciding everything.”

The doctor thought this over. Jim had been so nonchalant about what they would have for dinner. The moment Leonard had told him to eat, he’d done it without hesitation. “Jim, we never talked about doing things like this. It’s always been strictly sex when you’ve been my submissive.”

“I know, ‘s why I didn’t want to ask.”

“No, I’m glad you asked and I think I can accommodate to a degree tonight, but we will have to talk about it. Sound fair?”

“Very.”

Leonard smiled as he stood, taking Jim’s hands and gently pulling him up with him. He let go of the blond’s hands and hugged him tight, rubbing Jim’s back until Leonard felt him relax.

“How about we take a shower and then I’ll get two movies set up and we can watch them in bed. Does that sound good?”

Jim nodded enthusiastically, already looking a little more relaxed. Leonard pulled away from him and led him to the bathroom. After turning the water on, he turned back to Jim who stood a few feet away.

“You can start undressing.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jim mumbled as Leonard began undressing.

Jim got into the shower first before Leonard joined him. He stood under the spray of the shower watching his boyfriend put some body wash on a washcloth. Jim half expected to be handed the soapy cloth when Leonard gestured him out from underwater but instead the brunette gently ran it over one of Jim’s arms, watching the blond’s face the entire time.

“You alright with this?” Leonard asked.

“Yes, very much,” Jim smiled and nodded.

“You tell me if you need me to stop alright?”

“Of course.”

Leonard smiled at him and gave him a brief, soft kiss. He spent the next several minutes gently and meticulously soaping up every inch of Jim’s body. “Rinse off then I’ll wash your hair, if you’d like.”

“I would,” Jim nodded as he stepped back under the spray.

Leonard grabbed a clean washcloth, quickly wetting it, adding body wash, and scrubbing himself down. “Can I rinse off really fast?”

Jim stepped aside allowing Leonard space under the showerhead. Leonard took the opportunity to wash his hair as quickly as he could before moving out of Jim’s way.

“My hair?” Jim asked softly.

“Get it wet again then turn your back to me.”

Three minutes later, Leonard was thoroughly massaging shampoo through Jim’s hair. “You have a lot of hair, anyone ever told you that?” he asked as Jim let out another content sigh.

“Yeah.”

Leonard opened his mouth to speak but closed it and smiled instead when Jim whined when the doctor removed his hands from his hair. He guided Jim back under the spray and went back to working his fingers through blond hair as he rinsed the shampoo out.

“I like your hands,” Jim mused softly as Leonard gently dried him off.

“I know you do,” Leonard chuckled.

Jim frowned a little but said nothing more.

~

Three hours later, Jim was curled up in Leonard’s arms, his head on the doctor’s chest as they watched a movie. Leonard looked down at him confused when Jim took one of his hands and began looking it over as if it were far more interesting than the movie.

“Care to share what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Leonard asked.

“I really do like your hands.”

“Didn’t we already go over this?”

Jim looked up at him and smiled. “Not just for the reason you’re thinking.”

“Care to share what the reason actually is?”

“They’re part of how you take care of me.”

“Someone’s feeling sappy.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s anything but a bad thing.” Leonard smiled at him as he tightened his arm around Jim and brought the blond’s hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Jim settled his head back on Leonard’s chest with a soft content sigh.

***

The next morning as Leonard got dressed, he watched Jim’s sleeping form, debating whether or not to wake him up. They needed to talk about what happened the night before but his heart ached just thinking about how much stress Jim was under. After pulling on his boots, he sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Jim.

“Jim, you need to wake up now. You’re due on the bridge in twenty minutes,” Leonard said.

“Five more minutes,” Jim mumbled into his pillow.

“You need to eat breakfast.”

“Can do that in my office.”

“Just make sure you do eat. I have to head down to medbay. There’s a supply crisis or something. Christine called me. You and I are going to either talk at lunch or after shift at dinner. I’m leaving it up to you.” He leaned down and kissed Jim’s cheek then lips when the blond turned his head. He smiled at Jim as he stood, patting his arm gently. “I’ll see you later. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jim answered as Leonard walked out.

~~~

That evening while they ate dinner, Jim couldn’t stop fidgeting.

“Please tell me what happened last night,” Leonard said after they finished eating and once he realized Jim didn’t seem willing to bring it up himself.

“I needed to stop making decisions and I trust you, obviously,” Jim answered nonchalantly.

“That’s good. I’m glad you trust me. You just kind of sprung the request on me. The most we’ve talked about doing that sort of thing was before we started doing anything were you’re submissive, and we said that it wasn’t something we wanted to venture into.”

“Are you upset I asked?”

“No, not really. I just didn’t know what to do because we hadn’t talked about it.”

“It wasn’t that complicated of a request.”

“It actually was. I didn’t know your limits. You were vulnerable.”

Jim looked down at his plate. “Sorry.”

Leonard extended a hand to him and waited silently until Jim placed his hand in the brunette’s. “You scared me a little. I’ve never seen you like that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. And we need to talk about limits because I can only assume that something like that will happen again. I need you to tell me what you want from me and don’t want from me.”

“I want you to take care of me.”

“I got that, but _how_ do you want me to take care of you in those situations?”

Jim thought for a minute then answered, “Tell me what I’m supposed to do. I liked when you told me to finish eating my dinner and undress. I liked you bathing me and washing my hair. I like when you play with my hair.” He shifted in his seat, then whispered, “I want you to sit on the couch and have my head on your lap and play with my hair.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Jim, we’re discussing your limits and what you want from me. There isn’t a single thing that classified as being ‘nothing’ in this conversation.”

Jim sighed. “Sit on the couch. I’ll show you.”

After a moment of hesitation, Leonard stood and went to the couch. Jim took a few deep breaths before getting up and following. When he reached the couch, he hesitated for a few seconds then knelt down at Leonard’s feet, resting his head on the doctor’s lap.

“You are not giving me blowjobs while you’re in a state like you were last night,” Leonard said.

“Not offering a blowjob.” Jim took one of Leonard’s hands and threaded the doctor’s fingers through his blond hair.

Leonard stared at the placement of his hand silently.

“It’s ok if you’re not ok with this and just want to stick to cuddling and bathing,” Jim said softly pulling away and moving to sit next to his boyfriend.

“Just playing with your hair? That’s it? No blowjobs or anything like that?” Leonard asked slowly.

“Yes.”

“That sounds ok.”

Jim’s face brightened. “Really?”

“Yeah. What else do you want me to do?”

“Well, like I said, I liked when you told me to finish eating my dinner, so things like that.”

Leonard thought for a minute. “I don’t know how I feel about doing it when I know you’re in a completely submissive state like that. Is there a middle ground? Like, I just give you a certain amount more you have to eat?”

“That sounds good.”

“You said you liked when I showered with you. Do you still want that?”

“Yes.”

“Is showering all you want out of that or do you want me to do other things when we shower?”

“Like what?”

“You know, like dressing and undressing and picking out what you wear after a shower?” Leonard answered.

“Do you want to do those things?”

“Tell me if they sound appealing first.”

“A little. I’d be willing to try,” Jim shrugged.

“Then next time we can try.”

Jim smiled and started to relax a lot more as the conversation went on.

***

A month later, Leonard was settled on the couch with his PADD resting on the armrest, reading, and a tumbler with whiskey in his other hand when the door to their quarters opened and Jim walked in. His shoulders were slumped a little as he toed off his boots, leaving them in the middle of the floor. He went to kneel down next to Leonard but a hand on his arm stopped him. Jim looked down and met Leonard’s gaze for a few moments.

“You know how to ask for what you want,” Leonard said.

“Delta?” Jim whispered.

“Pick up your shoes and put them away, then come back here.” He patted Jim’s arm gently, shooing the blond off.

Jim obediently walked back over to his boots, picking them up and taking them into the bedroom. He returned a minute later and stood in front of Leonard, who had set his whiskey on the counter and sat back down.

“Ok,” Leonard gave him a small nod.

Jim instantly slipped down onto his knees and laid his head on Leonard’s lap. There was a hand in his hair in seconds, gently carding through the strands, and he let out a soft sigh. Not once did he glance up at the doctor as Leonard went back to reading. He didn’t notice when Leonard sent a message to a yeoman to bring them dinner or how much time passed before the brunette nudged him.

“Dinner will be here in two minutes, go sit at the table until then,” Leonard said, pushing Jim’s hair off is forehead.

“Alright,” Jim whispered as he stood and went to the table.

~

After dinner, Jim waited as patiently as he could manage for Leonard to finish clearing the plates and setting them outside for collection.

“Shower. Go wait for me in the bathroom,” Leonard instructed.

“Yes, sir.” Jim hurried off to the bathroom.

Leonard joined him a few minutes later, taking Jim’s face in his hands and rubbing his thumbs lightly over his cheeks. He pressed lingering kisses to Jim’s forehead and cheeks then reached behind him and unzipped the back of his uniform. He helped Jim out of his uniform. For every article of clothing he removed from Jim, he removed the same article from himself. Once they were both undressed, Leonard turned the water on, waiting for it to warm up before stepping into the shower with Jim.

He methodically washed every inch of his boyfriend’s body before moving onto Jim’s hair. Leonard gently worked the shampoo through the blond strands, spending far longer than strictly necessary on it.

Once the shampoo had been rinsed out and the rest of Jim’s body was soap free, Leonard reached around him to turn the water off. He put the lid down on the toilet and laid a towel down over it then sat Jim down, wrapping another towel around the blond.

“You doing alright, Jimmy?” Leonard murmured as he quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers.

“Yeah,” Jim nodded.

Leonard knelt down in front of him and began gently drying him off. “After we get you all dried and dressed, we’re gonna go to bed and watch a movie,” he said, keeping an eye on Jim’s face as he spoke.

“Okay.”

Leonard smiled at him as he stood. He dried Jim’s arms, back, and chest then grabbed a smaller towel and lightly rubbed it over Jim’s hair. He let out  small laugh when he pulled the towel back. “I’m not sure if I should try to fix your hair right now. You look cute like this.”

Jim let out a small huff at the suggestion.

“I’ll fix it, but it’s bound to get a little messed up again.”

“‘S okay,” Jim mumbled.

Leonard carefully straightened out Jim’s hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He grabbed the pair of sweatpants he’d brought for Jim and helped the blond into them, then led him out to the bedroom.

“Get into bed. I’ll be there in a moment,” Leonard said rubbing Jim’s arm lightly.

Jim nodded and crawled into bed. Once he was settled, Leonard got the movie set up and cleaned up the other room. He returned with a few minutes later with snacks and two water bottles, setting them on his nightstand before getting settled in bed. Jim promptly moved over, settling with his head on the bottom of Leonard’s chest.

“What’re we watching?” Jim asked softly.

“Indiana Jones,” Leonard answered as he started the movie and began mindlessly playing with Jim’s damp hair.

Jim gave a small smile as he relaxed further under Leonard’s touch. After a little while, Leonard stopped and Jim let out a whimper, pushing his head up against Leonard’s hand.

“Anyone ever told you you’re like a cat when it comes to someone playing with your hair?” Leonard laughed.

“No.”

“Well you are.”

Jim’s cheeks reddened and he curled inward.

“Hey, I didn’t mean that as a bad thing, sugar. I think it’s very cute and endearing.”

Jim nodded, stubble scraping against Leonard’s chest. Leonard opened his mouth to ask if Jim wanted to have his face shaved or just shave his own in the morning, but promptly shut it. He debated back and forth for a few minutes on whether to make Jim get up so he could do it or just leave it for Jim to do in the morning.

“I’m all stubbly,” Jim said suddenly, keeping his gaze focused on the movie.

“You are. Gotta be careful rubbing it against my chest.”

“You could fix it.”

Leonard hesitated, then nudged Jim. “Go sit in the bathroom.”

Jim was out of bed in a few moments and went into the bathroom. When Leonard walked in a moment later, Jim was sitting on the closed toilet lid. The doctor didn’t say as he draped a towel over Jim’s chest and shoulders and wet a washcloth.

“Hold this over it all for a minute,” Leonard instructed as he handed Jim the warm, damp washcloth.

While Jim held it to his face, Leonard laid everything out. When Leonard set the bottle of shave oil he’d bought at the last starbase, Jim’s eyes widened a bit.

“Yeah, we’re using the nice stuff, Jimmy.” Leonard leaned over and kissed Jim’s forehead. Once everything was laid out, Leonard took the wash cloth from Jim, setting it aside. He picked up the shaving brush and some of the shave gel he’d put into a dish. “Chin up.”

Jim looked up at him and Leonard gave him a smile as he started working the shave gel over the blond’s stubble with the brush. Jim’s eyes followed him when he finished and set the brush and dish down. His fingers curled and he gripped his pant legs when he saw Leonard pick up the razor.

“Jim, you doing alright? I can stop if you need me to,” Leonard said gently.

“No, it’s fine.”

Leonard studied his face for a moment, then nodded and moved closer. He carefully leaned down and kissed Jim’s forehead, whispering, “Breathe. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

“Always do,” Jim mumbled when the brunette stepped back.

Leonard pressed the razor to Jim’s face, meeting his gaze for a few moments before looking back at his hand and making the first stroke. He fell into a steady rhythm of making a stroke then rinsing the blades then repeating. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at the face Jim made when he moved onto his upper lip.

“Okay. Look up for me,” Len instructed.

Jim did as told relaxing a little more with each stroke of the razor. By the time Leonard finished,  Jim’s eyes were closed and Leonard was pretty sure the blond could only become more relaxed was if he fell asleep. Leonard smiled as he gently applied the post-shave lotion.

“Go wait for me in the bedroom, sweetheart. I’m just gonna get everything cleaned up,” Leonard told him gently as he removed the towel.

Jim nodded and slowly stood, walking back out to the bedroom. When Leonard joined him a few minutes later, he found Jim sitting on the very edge of the bed.

“C’mon, Jimmy, let’s go to bed,” Leonard said as he got settled in bed then opened up his arms, gesturing Jim closer.

Jim excitedly snuggled up against Leonard with his head on his shoulder.

“Remember, we get up early tomorrow and talk. Nonnegotiable,” Leonard said firmly.

“I know,” Jim whispered.

“Get some sleep.” Leonard pressed his lips softly to Jim’s forehead, holding the blond securely.

“Thank you,” Jim mumbled as he dozed off feeling like for once in god knows how long, he didn’t have to worry about a single little thing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: “Delta” in this context is a word that Leonard and Jim have agreed upon as a word Leonard can use to ask for permission to dominate Jim or that Jim can use to ask to be dominated when it is not a previously agreed upon moment.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
